Jack on Jack
by 20drew20
Summary: Wheeljack and Jack meet for the first time.


3rd Person POV

Miko and Raf were playing a video game against each other. Bumblebee and Arcee were eagerly watching trying to see who would win.

"Bee beep beep wirl" **Go Raph Go!**

"Come on, Miko. Show him no mercy!" Optimus was talking with Ratchet about some important subject and Jack was sitting just watching the match. All of a sudden a comm link came on speaker.

/Ratchet. I'm going to need a bridge at my coordinates./ Bulkhead said.

/Understood./ Ratchet started typing in some of the numbers for the coordinates.

/Oh and Optimus, I'm bringing a friend over. Says he's ready to join./

Ready to join? "Whoa," Miko said, "You mean Wheeljack's finally moving in. Cool!" She said jumping up with excitement. She turned around at the sound of a car crash and saw that she forgot to pause the game. "Hey, no fair!"

/It'll be an honor to have Wheeljack as part of the team. We could use his help in the battle against the Decepicons./ Optimus said.

The Groundbridge opened and in popped Wheeljack and Bulkhead. "A pleasure to hear that from you Optimus."

Raf ran over to Wheeljack. "So will you be staying on base?" Wheeljack looked down at Raf hearing that.

"Naturally."

Miko ran up beside Raf. "Gonna need to find his own human though."

Wheeljack looked around and saw Jack. "What about him?"

"Sorry he's taken but what about Fowler?" Bulkhead said standing next to him.

"You mean the chubby one? No way!"

Arcee stepped up to the plate and said, "I'm being called along on a lot of scouting missions lately, maybe we can switch in between the weeks so I won't have to worry about Jack and his mother. Plus I bet you two have a lot more in common than your names."

Wheeljack smiled and looked down at Jack. The way he held himself was as strong as any Wrecker but he also let himself be loose kind of like Wheeljack did himself. "Yeah if it's okay with him."

"I don't have a problem with it." Jack Replied.

"Good," Arcee said, "then you start today. Best way to break the Ice to Jack's mom." Arcee transform and speeded off out of the base.

"What does she mean 'break the ice'?" Wheeljack asked.

"You'll see." Jacky didn't like the sound of that.

_Time Skip_

"Jackson Darby, how dare you bring that man into this house?" Both Jacks cringed at the adult female's words. "He is one of the most reckless Autobots ever and you agreed to let him be you guardian?"

"Well you did always say that you wanted another Jack in the house." Jack said trying to lighten the mood.

"I meant another Jackson Darby not a reckless loose cannon."

"Come on mom he's not that reckless." Jack said trying to protect his new guardian. Wheeljack felt happy seeing his new companion protecting him.

"He blew up a gas station and put both Optimus and Bulkhead in danger." Of course the protecting part would be better if Wheeljack had a cleaner record.

"but mom-"

"-Wait Jack," Wheeljack interrupted. "Let me handle this." Wheeljack said transforming to robot mode. "Look I know I've done some things in the past that makes me not the most gracious of Autobots but I promise to you on my spark that Jack will be safe in my hands and I won't let anything happen to him."

June was still a little bit wary of letting Wheeljack protect her son but when she looked into the Autobots eyes she saw protectiveness of her son. "Fine but on two conditions." The Jacks were all ears on the conditions. "First until I deem you trust worthy you can't bring the bomb into this house." She pointed at the bomb strapped to the Wreckers hip.

"It'll be gone by tomorrow."

"Second is that you call me if you two are going to be out late or staying at base. Other than that I'm fine with it."

"Yes." Jack said with excitement.

"Looks like I'm in." Wheeljack Transformed to his vehicle mode. He honked his horn and opened his door. "Wanna go for quick ride to celebrate."

"Yeah!" Jack said. June left knowing that the boys wouldn't be back for a while.

"Where to?"

"Anywhere, just drive!" Wheeljack really liked this human.

He drove out into the dessert that was near Jasper, Nevada. Wheeljack slowed down to a stop and powered down. Jack was afraid of the wellbeing of his new guardian. "Wheeljack you feeling okay." There was no response. "Wheeljack!" Jack opened the door and ran outside so he could see if it was something on the outside. He never even saw the man come up behind him and grab him around the waist.

"Quit yelling Jack. The Decepticons could hear you from halfway around the world." When Jack heard that voice he turned around at super human speeds. What he saw wasn't a man but a human sized version of Wheeljack. He was still taller than Jack but was now human sized. "Surprise. Didn't expect this did you?"

**Just something I decided to do in my Spare Time. Want some YOAI! Then just say so. Comments are nice.**


End file.
